


Short Story-Vittorio Puzo

by MischievouslyR



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess, Vittorio Puzo - Fandom
Genre: Dress Up! Time Princess - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievouslyR/pseuds/MischievouslyR
Summary: This will sort of follow the storyline of the game, but not completely some tweaks here and there. Still some spoilers though. Will also be using your own name.
Relationships: Vittorio Puzo/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Short Story-Vittorio Puzo

**Author's Note:**

> Pill-Very unlikeable person; hard to swallow  
> Blow-Leave  
> Dumb Dora-Stupid female  
> Off-Kill  
> What's eating you-What's bothering you

You were looking at yourself in the mirror and saw a woman looking back at you in disgust. This is really going to happen, you are going to have to sleep with Juliano.

"Babe don't keep me waiting." You turn to look at him and smile.  
"Darling, it's our first time. I'm just in awe it's actually a reality for me." As you walk towards the foot of the bed you start to take your dress off.  
"Leave it on."  
"But-"  
Before you can finish your sentence he pulls you to him and pins you underneath him. You can see the hunger in his eyes, embarrassment fills you. Is this truly going to happen?  
"Trust me Babe, it's more fun when I get to be the one to rip it off. After this I'll be the only man you'll ever want, and it best stay that way." He grabs your right breast and squeezes harder than needed.  
"Oh Frankie don't tease me."  
Everything becomes a blur once he starts kissing you. In your mind though you think back to this evening, with Mr. Puzo.

Tonight you're determined to go on the next level with Juliano. You've gone on enough dates with him, it was time to show him you "wanted" him.  
But before that you decide to call Mr. Puzo, you feel like you need his permission first before going through with this. Heading outside to make the call you start to get nervous, will he even care?  
"Nino here, who am I speaking with?" Nino, Mr. Puzo's right hand man. "Nino? It's me, (YN). Is Mr. Puzo there? I need to talk to him about an important matter."  
"Miss (YN)! Good to hear from you. The Boss is out right now taking care of some business...If ya like I can relay what you needa tell him?"  
You don't answear right away and Nino picked up on this, you wanted to talk directly to Mr. Puzo.  
"Tell ya what. I'll have Leonard pick you up in about 2 hours, the Boss should be back by then. That sound good to you?" Seeing Mr. Puzo in person? and telling him to his face what you're planning. Your face gets hot from embarrassment, but you agree.  
When you get to Mr. Puzo's villa Nino tells you that the Boss is going to be a few mintues late but to wait and make yourself comfortable. You look at the time and see you don't have much left before you have to head back to the Sparrow Room and get ready.  
Sitting in Mr. Puzo's study it smells like him, rich tabbaco with a light scent of earthy cologne. As you sit there you imagine Mr. Puzo pushing you on top of his office desk. You bite your lip.  
"Miss (YN), did you want to talk to me? My apologies for keeping you waiting."  
You turn in your sit and see him standing at the doorway, He has his longcoat off.  
"Yes!..I mean yes Mr. Puzo I wanted to talk about Juliano." He walks over to his desk and takes his gloves off, setting them down. It's the first time you've seen him without his gloves. His hands look rough and strong, you wonder how they would feel on your skin. He comes over to you and pulls another chair to sit infront you.  
"Is anything wrong?"  
"No, no. I-I have decided to get Juliano to trust me more...tonight that is. I felt like maybe I should let you know before I actually went through with it."  
He looks at you for a moment before he replies. "This is what we have planned for. If you feel ready Miss (YN) then I wont stop you." He doesn't seem to be bothered by this. "It's actually a big celebration for him tonight so he'll already be in a good mood."  
A big celebration? what for? Before you can ask though Mr. Puzo speaks agian.  
"I'll be there as well. Since he 'won' our last meeting I'm sure he will come where I'll be and show off his 'prize' to me."  
"...Mr. Puzo..."  
"Miss (YN) you must make sure not to break character and act indifferent to me. After all you do 'belong' to him." He has a hint of a smile but it seems off. "We can't let him suspect you are working for me. Understand Miss (YN)?"  
"I undertsand."  
"Good, I'll have Leonard take you back to the Sparrow Room." You don't move though as your feeling confused and sad. Mr. Puzo stands up and places his hand on your head. His touch is full of warmth.  
"Don't worry Miss (YN) I have confidence in you. You have blossomed very much this last month and it shows. You no longer act like a lost soul, I can see the determination in your eyes, there is no fear."  
You look up to him and meet his eye. At the same moment his hand slides down to your face. His hand is rough and strong, there's also a lightness to it. Just as quickly though he removes his hand and with that you head back to the Sparrow Room.

At the party, Juliano did indeed take you over to where Mr. Puzo sat. And just as he said, Juliano showed you off to him and even decided to take it further by displaying your affections for each other. What a pill. Luckily before he was able to stick his hand under you dress you heard glass break. You were positive Mr. Puzo did it and so did Juliano, he chalked it up to us getting too excited and Juliano bumping the table. Mr. Puzo took his leave after that.  
Even though you were saved at that moment it didn't matter, you needed to go with Juliano tonight. "Frankie darling, what's eating you?"  
"Damn Vittorio. Who the hell does he think he is?" Not good, you had to put him in a good mood and quick.  
"You really think he would be foolish enough to go against you? Francesco Juliano? No one would dare make such a mistake. I must confess though, it was me who bumped the table and knocked the glass over." Juliano looks at you as to see if you're telling the truth. You scoot closer to him and rub your hand across his chest and slowly lower it onto his lap. There's no doubt that there's a hardness building up.  
"The way you were kissing me just got me so excited, and when I felt your hand I just couldn't control myself any longer...Darling I need you."  
"So the little bird wishes to leave her cage? Heh can't say I blame you. Let's blow this joint."

Juliano is on top of you thrusting with a rhythm that doesn't please your body. It isn't much longer until you feel his pace become more erratic, he's close to his release. After a few more thrusts in you he pulls out of you. "Finish me off in your mouth." It didn't take long for you to then taste the saltiness of him, that and your tears, shouldn't have come as a shock that he would be rough in that as well. "I believe it's time my bird to go back to her cage." Unbelievable, but instead of letting out your anger you just smiled and thanked him.

One of Juliano's men is dropping you off at the Sparrow Room, he doesn't even wait for you to enter the building before he drives off. You walk up to the door about to enter when a young man approaches you.  
"From Mr. Juliano." he hands you an arrangement of flowers and walks off before you're able to say anything.  
Flowers from him? That doesn't sound right, but you're too tired to think about it and head inside. The Sparrow Room is dead quite, no one probably knows you're back. You head to your room to take a much needed shower.  
Once out you go to look at the flowers, they are beautiful. The petals look like velvet, white with yellow in the middle of it, it had a calming smell to them as well. Theres a letter in them you hadn't noticed before. You read the letter once then twice. That's it you couldn't take it anymore, you went to the payphone to make a call, hoping you'll get an answer.  
"Nino-"  
"It's me, I need you to pick me up now down the street from The Sparrow Room, and don't let Mr. Puzo know."  
Surprisingly he didn't argue with you and agreed.

There wasn't any conversation between you two on the car ride, your mind was too busy swarming with the letter in hand. As you pull up to the Villa you just about jump out the car and up the steps. Nino caught up to you to open the front door.  
"Where is he right now, Nino?"  
"Before I left he was still in his study, he might still be there."  
"Good. Make sure no one disturbs us, please." Nino looks at you with a preplexed face but just nods.  
Your heart is pounding but you don't care, you need to know.  
The double doors infront of you are shut, hopefully not locked. Without bothering to knock you burst in.  
Maybe not one of your best ideas as Mr. Puzo was already standing behind his desk with a sawed-off shotgun in hand. When he saw it was you though he automatically lowerd the gun.  
"Miss (YN)? What are you doing here?"  
"This letter," You hold it up for him to see. "I need to know what I am to you? When I agreed to join you I felt like you were doing it only because you offered once for your service to help and also it was just a gain for you to rid of Juliano. Then that evening I had to practice on you I saw the look in your eyes and I could see something, like you didn't want the moment to end just like I had, but then you acted so indifferent afterwards. And now! you send me this letter, I maybe a dumb dora on some things but I can read between the lines Mr. Puzo."  
He just looks at you, walks around to the side of his desk and stops. He appears to still be thinking about what he wants to say. With everything that's happened though your patience is low.  
"I can handle Juliano toying with me, I don't care about him. I just don't know if I can take you toying with me...once you off Juliano, what will happen to me? do you want me around? Or will you let go of me? I care for you Mr. Puzo, more than just a simple patnership. You give me mixed signals and I can't take it anymore. What am I to you Mr. Puzo?"  
During your little speech you had walked up to where he was.  
"I apologize for you feeling this way Miss (YN). I do care for you as well but nothing can come of it, I lead a very dangerous life though and I couldn't bear if someone were to find out about you." He puts his hands around your shoulders.  
That's it? thats his reasoning? Does he think you can't handle yourself? No that's not a good reason at all and it makes you upset he would do all this just because he's scared. You push him off you and he ends up sitting down at the end of his desk.  
"I know how to handle myself Mr. Puzo, I'm not weak or helpess. If I would to stay by your side I know you'd be there to protect me, and I would watch your back as well." Suddenly an idea comes to mind.  
"Besides you yourself said you would be at my service in anyway possible." You get closer to him and push him a bit more onto the desk, your facees inches apart. You see a blush actually form on his face.  
"Mr. Puzo, let me take care of you." With that you both lean into each other and close the gap.  
You feel him lay back all the way on the desk so now you're fully on top of him. His hands wrap around you and hold on tight, you can feel the desire in them. He bites at your bottom lip and sucks on it. You pull away and go to take his coat off, you two begin to knock things over. Underneath you can also feel Mr.Puzo beginning to get excited. He sits back up with you and kisses your neck. Then stands and picks you up heading towards the door.  
"Mr. Puzo?"  
"Vittorio, and we're going somewhere more accommodating."

In his room he sets you down on his bed and asks, "What does the Little Pomelia wish to do?"  
You stand up and peck his lips, taking his gloved hand you bring it to your mouth and pull the glove off and drop it to the ground. Taking his middle finger you start to suck on it. He in turn brings his other hand to his mouth and pulls his glove off. Vittorio loosens his tie and begins to unbutton his vest followed by his dress shirt. Once fully unbuttoned you pop his finger out your mouth and lean in to start kissing his chest. There's goosebumps on him as you keep kissing, trailing down you feel him get tense.  
You sit on the edge of the bed and pull down and take off his suit pants, he's ready. His erection is fully up and you waste no time, you bring him to your mouth and lightly lick at his tip, he lays a hand on your head and strokes your hair. You look up towards him and see the lust in his eyes so you go back to taking the rest of him in your mouth.  
Vittorio grunts against you and you feel him begin to move with your movement. His hand also slides to the back of your head so as to make sure you don't pull away. As you twist your tounge around him and go faster you can feel Vittorio tightning his hand on your hair, he's getting ready to release himself in your mouth. With his head thrown back he keeps calling you by his new pet name, "Pomelia..mm, don't stop."  
But before he reaches his high you quickly pull away and stand up. Vittorio looks at you confused then changes it to annoyance  
"You shouldn't have done that my Little Pomelia." He has a smirk now.  
"Oh?"  
He grabs you and pulls you into him making you look up at him, "It's alright, we're far from being done."  
Vittorio wasn't going to let you have control now, it was his turn now. He pushed you onto the bed and climbed ontop of you. He quickly undos your dress and pulls it off along with your under garments.  
"MR. PUZO!"  
"I told you doll, Vittorio."  
"I want you Vitto." With his name shortened he just smiles at you and gives you a kiss., "Soon, for now let us enjoy ourselves."  
Vitto then takes one of your nipples in his mouth his other hand lightly brushing your hair then slow tracing down to your other nipple. You gasp at the sensation and excitment filling you. He switches sides and gives your dry nipple some love as well. Instead of playing with the exposed nipple though, Vitto takes his hand and the middle finger you had sucked on earlier, shoves it into you, "Ah!"  
He moves his finger slowly in you while still sucking on your nipple. After a moment he sticks in another finger, still at a slow pace though.  
"Put your hands above your head doll." You comply, he doesn't look like he'll take no for an answear right now.  
With his free hand he holds your wrists down in place, he sticks in another finger still at a slow pace. He leans into you and kisses you on the lips, you bite at his bottom lip and he pulls away.  
"Vitto darling, I don't know how much longer I can take this. Please I want you in me!"  
Your response earned a chuckle from him., "You truly are beautiful."  
His hand begins to finally move faster but not fast enough, you feel so much tension in your body you can't stand it. How much longer is he going to torture you?  
"I told you, you shouldn't have done that." He breathes onto your neck and bites down. All you can do is let out a gasp. After what felt like ages he pulls his hand away and sits up to take the rest of his vest and shirt off, his tie still loosely on him. You grab it and pull him down to you. All you can hear in that moment is the two of you kissing, biting and exploring each others mouths.  
"Oh Vitto, please please take me now."  
"Is that what you truly want?"  
"Yes I need you, I want you." "I also need you and want you as well." He kisses you one last time before you feel him enter you. He felt wonderful. As he begins to move he licks his three fingers at the same time.  
"You taste wonderful, Pomelia."  
You two innertwine your fingers together once Vitto picks up his pace you start to move with him as well. There's now sweat building up as well.  
"My Little Pomelia."  
"Vitto! faster oh yes just like that. Ah!"  
He falls onto you as to bring your bodies closer and you wrap your legs around him and begin to scratch at his back.  
"Mmm easy now, you just might make me lose control of myself."  
Too late, he sits up once more and puts your legs over his shoulders, all the while still staying in you. Viito grabs you hips and pulls you into him and begins to thrust in you again, this time not holding back. You both are panting and moaning harder. You then feel him swelling up in you, this time though you weren't stopping it.  
He pulls out of you and uses his hand to pump on you, you quickly sit up and take him in your mouth again. It doesn't take long that you hear him grunt your name and goes, your mouth fills with the taste of him. Even after he's finished you clean him off. Once your happy that his cum is cleaned up you then get up to kiss him and push him down. He's still pretty stiff but it wont last long. He smiles and sees what you're doing and puts his hands behind his head, his biceps flex as well. You straddle him and move quickly, with your hands on his chest you start to pant and moan. Vitto takes one of his hands and places it on your hip. He's enjoying watching your breast bounce with every movement. Then you feel it, the tightness you were waiting for, Vitto feels it as well. He breaths your name out. You throw your head back and feel you climax, you shiver as it goes. You feel amazing.  
As you lay down beside him he lifts your face to him to give you a kiss.  
"My Little Pomelia."

You two knew you couldn't stay there so you had to get changed and head back to The Sparrow Room. On your way out you and Vitto kiss one last time. Nino gives you a knowing smile as he keeps the car door open.  
"Boss sure is happy."  
"As am I Nino, as am I."  
You can handle Juliano a little longer, especially after now you know Vitto won't let you be in this situation much longer. After all he was at your service.

The letter  
I'm sorry that you have to put up with him. I really shouldn't be sending this letter to you but I'd thought it might cheer you up some. Know that I will always be at your service in whatever way possible you need me. I don't wish to see the sadness in your eyes anymore, it pains me more than I'd like to admit. I've picked these Pomelias for you, they're quite beautiful, I only wish I could have given them to you in person.  
-V.


End file.
